El cumpleaños de Bakura
by Venecia577
Summary: Una mañana calurosa Ryou decide hacerle una pregunta incomoda a Bakura, ¿ como se lo tomara?. Okay asco de resumen pero buena historia así que pasa y leela


_El cumpleaños de Bakura_

Era un calurosa mañana en Domino, todo parecía norma, la gente trabajando, pájaros cantando, sí era un hermoso día caluroso. El tiempo se prestaba para todos aquellos jóvenes enamorados y parejas ¿Por qué? Porque era el inicio de una de las estaciones más esperada LA PRIMAVERA.

Esa cálida y linda estación en donde todo florece, los enamorados se muestran afecto todo el tiempo sin importar el lugar y la hora, en donde los adolescente esperanzados de que sus amores platónicos le digan el 'SÍ' tan esperado después de una ensayada declaración y bueno no tan solo ellos también la gente mayor que además del trabajo tiene una vida aparte y luego el 'montón' que para ellos significaba VACACIONES.

Ryou Bakura se podía decir que pertenecía al montón, no es que no estuviera enamorado pero siempre esperaba ansiosamente las vacaciones porque significaba que su padre venga de visita al menos un día.

Esta vez fue distinto el hombre no podía venir por cuestiones de trabajo 'típico' se decía en sus pensamientos un poco deprimido, estaba más que acostumbrado no saber nada de su padre tanto que a veces tenía ver sus fotos para no olvidar la cara de su progenitor.

Esa mañana había comenzado con la rutina, levantarse, asearse, preparar el desayuno, despertar a Bakura, desayunar, lo único que cambiaba era sentarse frente al televisor y ver programas aburridos hasta que algunos de los dos recomendaran otra actividad.

-Este programa sí que es aburrido- mencionó Bakura con cara de fastidio mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás- Oye hikari cambia de canal.-

Esas palabras murieron en el aire ya que el pequeño albino se encontraba muy atento mirando el aparato frente a él, el espíritu podía jurar ver un hilito de saliva saliendo de su boca.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó enfadado el peliblanco mayor, algo que odiaba es ser ignorado por él, se supone que le tenía que obedecer- Al menos podrías limpiarte la baba.

El pequeño salió de su trance y secando su boca pregunto-Oye kura ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-

El joven albino abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que oía ¿su cumpleaños? Que mierda sabía él cuando era. Nunca se tomó la molestia de recordarlo poco-nada le importaba. Además ¿qué era exactamente cumpleaños?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?- Gritó ruidosamente el ladrón de tumbas, para luego decir en un susurró-¿Qué es un cumpleaños?-

Ahora Ryou era el sorprendido ¿cómo no saber que es un cumpleaños? Si todas las personas esperaban su fecha para celebrar hasta incluso un niño de cuatros años ¡que ignorante era este tipo!

-Escucha… Cuando naces lo haces en una determinada fecha, que es cuando se convierte en tu cumpleaños- Trató de explicar lo más sencillo posible para que su yami lo entendiera.

-¿Y que se hace en un cumpleaños?- Preguntó curiosamente el espíritu.-

-Por lo general se hace un festejo con tus familiares y amigo- Explicó alegremente el joven-¡Ah! Y también recibes muchos presentes.-

-¿Presente?- Preguntó el ojirubí.-

-Sip, los presentes son regalos que la gente te trae, es como felicitarte.-

-¿Son esas cosas que te trae tu padre luego de cada viaje?-

-Sí. Algo así.-

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, ambos jóvenes estaban en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el menor se atrevió a hablar.

-¿No quieres…. Una fiesta de cumpleaños?- Susurró para sí, pero su yami había escuchado perfectamente.-

-¿Y como piensas hacerla? No tengo amigos, ni familiares- Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar- Ni siquiera sé cuándo cumplo años.-

El niño quedo impactado era cierto que el mayor no tenía nada ni siquiera un perro que le ladre.

-Tienes razón Bakura pero no hace falta que estén tus familiares y amigos al menos no en esta ocasión- dijo el pequeño- podríamos… Celebrarlo entre los dos. No se cuando es tu verdadera fecha y como no haremos nada en todo el día, festejémoslo hoy ¿Qué te parece?.-

No crean que Ryou no pensó en invitar a sus amigos, pero era Bakura de quien se trataba y seguramente no los querría ver ni pintados a excepción de Malik, claro está, aunque últimamente no se hablaban y hay veces en que el hikari prefería vivir en la ignorancia.

Rara era la vez que Bakura aceptaba algo de él- aparte de comida- y ese día entraba en esas veces. Ryou se sentía muy contento su otra parte había aceptado.

-Solo por curiosidad- agregó mientras miraba a otro lado.-

El niño no cabía de felicidad y terminó pensando en voz alta- Podríamos invitar a los demás.-

Gran error. El mayor lo fulmino con la mirada para responder- Hazlo que quieras.-

El menor dio una gran sonrisa y fue directo a la cocina para empezar a preparar un pastel de chocolate y una que otras golosinas. Llamó a sus amigos y le comentó sobre la celebración.

Se encontraba decorando el pastel y no evito sentirse mal por Bakura, sin dudas los demás aceptaron venir incluyendo al mismo Seto Kaiba pero ellos vendrían solo porque él se los pidió, no por el ladrón sin duda alguna ambos eran el uno para el otro.

Ya entrada la tarde se encontraba todos reunidos en casa del menor, se encontraban hablando o riendo pero Ryou notó que algo no andaba bien con su yami, estaba apartado mirando a otra dirección y con el ceño fruncido, se acercó y le acarició la espalda mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Tonto para que pregunta si la respuesta era obvia.-

- Es muy aburrido- comentó sin cambiar la expresión- ¿Todas las fiestas son así?-

El pequeño peliblanco guardo silencio un rato para luego hablar- Vamos a cortar el pastel- le extendió la mano a la que Bakura acepto refunfuñando.

Cortaron el pastel y mientras comían, hablaban gustosamente como al principio, Ryou charlaba animado con Marik y Yugi , Malik se acercó a Bakura y de un momento a otro ya eran amigos.

Las horas pasaron y ya empezaba a anochecer, uno por uno saludaban a ambos peliblancos y le decían lo bien que lo habían pasado y que también se animarían a festejar sus cumpleaños para que lo pasen pleno como ese día.

Ya saliendo el último joven, ambos chicos quedaron solos sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que el ojimarrón habló- ¿Te gusto la fiesta?- lo miró expectante esperando una afirmación por respuesta.

-Um… Si estuvo bueno- mirando a otro lado con un poco de vergüenza.

Ryou soltó un suspiro de alivio para mirarlo sensualmente mientras le sonreía y hacerle círculos con el dedo en el pecho del mayor.

-¿Quieres que te de tu regalo de cumpleaños?-le decía entre besos mientras lo abrazaba.

-Claro- respondió cargándolo tipo misionero para llevarlo al cuarto.

Después de todo los cumpleaños no son tan malos.

* * *

Ammm... Bueno este es mi primer one-shot, soy nueva y tengo muchas ideas en mente pero al pasarla al borrador se me pone en blanco la mente... Así que espero que me soporten y todo eso, gracias por leer.


End file.
